User blog:RoboPackers/Robot and monster roomsmates are sucha drag
Chapter 2 Present abroad Robot knocked on Ivy's bredroom door. "WHAT WHAT IS IT" She yelled. "Somebody left you presents at our door" Robot said. "So, Why are you telling me this" she said. "There for you" he said. Ivy grabed a present, opening to her surprise was a box fulled of dehorned roses, half pink half red. She opened another present, was box filled with diamonds,emeralds, shappires, and, rubies. "Wow" she said. The last box she opened was filled with Gold, and handheld Mirrors" "Wonder who send these" She said. "Do you know robot" she asked. Robot gave a shout growl, "Gart" he said. Ivy went outside, perry waved to her "What is it Smiles" She snapped. "Hey I uh, uh" Perry said. "Dont have time for this"Ivy said, as she rolled her eyes "Why please, I uh-uh" "HURRY UP THEN" Ivy yelled. Perry blushed, he handed her shappire, ,"I know its not much, but I'm not rich, like gart, but i found this one, along time ago" he said. "Thanks but here" Ivy said. Ivy handed the shappire, to Perry. "Your little too late, Gart already gave me much of jem stones" she said. "Oh" he siad. Ivy walked to the Makin Bacon. She sat at a table. "Hey Ivy, you need a plate a bacon" Nessie" asked. "No, I just came here" She said. Nessie came over "Ok what's wrong your never sad" Nessie asked. "Am I likeable" she said. "Just tell me to it straight" she said. "Ya i like you, but your too agreesive" Nessie said. "I AM NOT!!!!!" Ivy yelled, "You see you scream at people, too much you fight too much" Nessie said. Nessie cleaned a plate, "All done is this what you wanted to talk about" Nessie asked. "No At my job i just got my employer started to flirt with me, and ask me out to have dinner with his family" Ivy said. " "Wow who" Nessie asked. "GART" She said. "Gart asked you out" Nessie said. "Yes Perry started flirting with me, and Cricky too" She said. "Oh I get all the guys are flirting with you, and you dont who to choose" Nessie said. "Yes Ivy said. Ivy lowered head and covered her head. "Follow your heart" Nessie said. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY" Ivy yelled. "Mind your temper, with that temper no man will date you" Nessie said. "Ok sorry, i will try to be more-uh niii-nice" " "Ok like i said follow your heart, lets see, Gart is rich, selfish, and a jerk, Perry is just unlucky hates life, but he always smiles, well cant stop smiling, and crickey is big strong, rude, mean temper problem, and forced you to kiss him" Nessie said. 'What how did you know about crickey forcing me to kiss him" Ivy said. "Robot told, how you beat him up" Nessie said. "Cricky is totally out of the question, Perry i dont know, I would rather have Gart" she said. Category:Blog posts